<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Napoleon's Ideas by Corvidology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436343">Napoleon's Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology'>Corvidology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lack of Communication, M/M, Snowed In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Strewnstars prompted me with: snowed in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Napoleon's Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/strewnstars/gifts">strewnstars</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's no good trying, Illya. We're snowed in until they get the roads cleared."</p><p>"When this happens to me, it is always a ski shack not a luxury lodge." That famous Solo luck again. He continued to dig through the coat closet. "Then again, that usually means there are skis. There is nothing here but fur coats and cashmere blankets." </p><p>Napoleon was standing by the Malm fireplace in the middle of the living room. He turned on the gas and lit it. "Look, I made fire." He opened up the cocktail cabinet in the corner and came up with a bottle. "And found some Napoleon cognac." </p><p>"You Americans certainly know how to rough it."</p><p>Napoleon saluted him with the bottle and poured a couple of snifters, handing one over before settling on the couch. </p><p>He sat in the armchair that had more style than comfort. </p><p>"You'd be warmer by the fire, Illya." He patted the couch, smiling seductively. Napoleon always had the worst ideas. </p><p>He ignored him and started reading over the lab notes they'd stolen from THRUSH. </p><p>"What do you say we—"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I was going to suggest checking the kitchen for food."</p><p>Napoleon looked confused which made sense as he hadn't made another move on Illya since Christmas night in Bavaria where they'd drunk too much and fucked each other's brains out. Only it had turned into something more, much more, slow sweet kisses, whispered— it had been the first and last time. The next morning Waverly sent them out on another mission regardless of their hangovers and they hadn't mentioned that night since. It was better that way, given Napoleon's proclivities for a lover in every port of call.  </p><p>He joined Napoleon in the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets and checking the fridge, all of which yielded a veritable feast which they polished off. </p><p>"You are a good cook, Napoleon."</p><p>"Angelique taught me to make the Hasselback potatoes."</p><p>"You find time to cook between fu—" He had no right to be jealous and now Napoleon was watching him far too closely for his liking. "The next time you see her, thank her for me."</p><p>"There won't be a next time unless we cross paths professionally." Napoleon took his hand and he didn't resist. "You're jealous of Angelique but there hasn't been anyone else since Christmas and won't be... unless I've got this all wrong."</p><p>"You are not wrong." He squeezed his hand. </p><p>Napoleon kissed him and pulled him to his feet. "Let's see how luxurious the bedroom is."</p><p>Napoleon always had the best ideas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>